disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Big Hero 6 (team)
Big Hero 6 is a high-tech group of superheroes from the city of San Fransokyo in Disney's 2014 animated feature film of the same name, as well as the subsequent television series. Background Originally a group of students, the team was formed for the purpose of capturing the supervillain Yokai, the man responsible for the death of their friend (and Hiro's brother) Tadashi, and bringing him to justice. Thanks to the students' high intellect, the group built specialized suits based on the individual skills of each member, transforming themselves into high-tech superheroes. After stopping Yokai's plot to kill Alistair Krei, they enter a hiatus with no intention of reforming their team (except Fred). It isn't until a new threat arises in the form of Mr. Yama that the team reluctantly jumps back into action and unanimously agree to officially establish themselves as resident superheroes and protectors of San Fransokyo. In doing so, they look to honor Tadashi's wish to help a lot of people. Outside of the core six members, other characters have been irregularly affiliated with the team. Some of these include Fred's butler Heathcliff, who occasionally provides transportation via the Frederickson family chopper and limo. Mini-Max—essentially a miniature version of Baymax—was created as a guardian for Fred, and was given his own super armor to aid the team when necessary. Richardson Mole briefly joined the team after discovering their identities, but he was dropped after his memory was accidentally wiped. Over time, the team would see occasional upgrades provided by Hiro to enhance their performance. In "Mr. Sparkles Loses His Sparkle", Hiro invents Skymax, which act as a remote-controlled transportation system for Big Hero 6's armor. Though there was initially only one Skymax, five more were created by the time of "Kentucky Kaiju". "Big Problem" introduced the team to Ultra Armor—titanium reinforced battle armor meant to withstand greater amounts of damage from enemies. In terms of appearance, Ultra Armor resembles the team's original suits, albeit with a slick, silver-gray metallic surface. Upgraded versions of Ultra Armor that incorporates the color schemes of the team were introduced in "Prey Date". Trivia *In the film, Fred gave the name "Fred's Angels" to the team with his own theme song, a nod to Charlie's Angels. In "Baymax Returns", it is Fred that officially dubs them "Big Hero 6". *In the original comics, the team was comprised of Baymax, Hiro Takachiho (Hiro's Marvel counterpart), Honey Lemon, Go Go Tomago, and Marvel mutants Silver Samurai and Sunfire. After the latter two left the team, Wasabi and Fred replaced them as the team's current roster. Due to Silver Samurai and Sunfire being owned by 20th Century Fox at the time, Wasabi and Fred are introduced as the founding members of the team instead. *According to Big Hero 6's character design supervisor, Jin Kim, one of the main goals of this movie was to introduce multiracial characters to allow everyone to feel some familiarities about their own culture and introduce the world's racial diversity. **Hiro Hamada is Japanese-American. **Go Go Tomago is Korean. **Honey Lemon is Latina. **Wasabi is African-American. **Fred is Caucasian. ***Kim revealed that the lead characters, although they were later given Japanese names, were originally envisioned as Koreans during development with the chief character designer, Shiyoon Kim. *As of now, Heathcliff, Robert Callaghan, Alistair Krei, Judy, Obake, Noodle Burger Boy, Mr. Frederickson, Professor Granville, Globby, Felony Carl, Momakase, Megan Cruz, Mrs. Frederickson and Chief Cruz are the only characters to know the true identities of Big Hero 6. **Richardson Mole learned their identities in "Big Hero 7", but his memory was wiped by the end of the episode. **Trina is aware of Hiro and Baymax's identities, but it has not been specified if she knows the same of Go Go, Wasabi, Honey, and Fred. **Di Amara and Chris are aware of Hiro and Baymax's identities, but are not aware of the rest of the team's identities. Gallery Screenshots BH6Teamnearthesea.png|The Big Hero 6 on Akuma Island BH6TeamEmbarassed.png BH6Teaminaction.jpg|The Big Hero 6 in battle with Yokai Big Hero five.jpg|The team minus Baymax (who has sacrificed himself to save Hiro) Baymax Returns 25.png|The team in Big Hero 6: The Series BH6-The-Series-23.jpg BH6 suits.png|The suits Fran Fiction 1.png|Chibi Big Hero 6 Big Hero 6 Ultra Armor.jpeg|Ultra Armor Globby hugs big hero 6.jpeg Big Hero 6 - The Series S2.jpg Big Hero 6 Ultra Armor 2.0.png|Ultra Armor 2.0 Miscellaneous Big Hero 6 Concept.jpg Big Hero 6 Team Early concept.jpg|Early concept art of the team bh6 concept line-up.jpg BigHero6membersonbookcover.jpg Big Hero 6 team Illustrated Render II.png Big Hero 6 Bandai.png Big Hero 6 TV series cast.png|The team as they appear in the TV series BH6 TV key art.png BH6 symbols.png|Symbols that represent each member Disney Magic Kingdoms - Big Hero 6 splash screen.png|Big Hero 6, as they appear in Disney Magic Kingdoms Big Hero 6 Kingdom Hearts.jpg|Big Hero 6, as they appear in Kingdom Hearts III External links * *Big Hero 6 (team) on Marvel Movies Wiki *Big Hero 6 (team) on the Big Hero 6 Wiki *Big Hero 6 (team) on the Marvel Database de:Big Hero 6 Category:Big Hero 6 characters Category:Disney characters Category:Marvel Comics characters Category:Superheroes Category:Character groups Category:Animated characters Category:Characters in the Disney animated features canon Category:Heroes Category:TV Animation characters Category:Kingdom Hearts characters Category:Acquired characters